Velvet and Jeans
by nico229
Summary: The local MC's president is used to have things going his way except for her the woman that haunted him even now 2 years after they parted ways. Melissa ran away from her problems only to get into even biggger trouble when she is faced with the man she left behind. This story is a spin-off set in the same universe as Serene Calamity's Leather and Silk fiction. Mentions of Haleb.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa Hastings sighed as she walked towards a taxi at the airport. She had been away for two years for a law internship in Europe. She had returned to the US because Spencer, her sister, was getting married. They had never been close, but when she called Melissa and asked her to come back to help her with the wedding preparations, Melissa had used it as an excuse to run away from her problems.

Once inside the taxi she gave the driver her home address. She silently waited for the ride to her home to end. When she reached her house Melissa stopped for a moment to take in her surroundings. She really was home in a place where she knew she could feel safe. Making her way to the front door she unlocked it and then she put her luggage inside the house. The house had two bedrooms, a living room with a cozy fireplace, a modern kitchen and a large backyard where Melissa's car was parked.

Once she placed her bags in her bedroom Melissa headed outside to her car. She stopped when she noticed someone leave the house across the street, staring at her. She nodded her head once towards him before climbing inside her car, irritated by the idea that the first person she came across when she got home was the one person she wanted to avoid most, Eric Kahn, the president of the local motorcycle club called Phantoms. Driving away from her house Melissa mentally prepared herself for the argument she knew would follow once she returned home after doing her grocery shopping.

Eric watched Melissa drive away in her navy BMW, his arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl was on his face because she wasn't supposed to come back home for another six months. Shaking his head Eric got on his motorcycle, deciding he could use some relaxation at the Phantom's strip club.

Lately shit had been going on with some of the not-so-legal businesses the Phantoms' were running. Eric was aware that his patience was reaching a breaking point. So far, his vice president, Caleb Rivers, had spent his days trying to calm him down. Eric was aware the Phantoms had a mole among them and when he found out who it was heads would roll. He almost lost it a few weeks ago when he was at Caleb's house and Hanna Marin, their accounts girl at the garage they owned, showed up to visit Caleb unexpectedly.

Usually Eric didn't care who Caleb hired or dated, but this girl was one of those that could create problems among the brotherhood. Eric had advised his vice president to clear up her status with their brothers for he had no intention of letting a girl disrupt their unity as a family. Eric rode his bike to the strip club and headed straight to the private viewing area.

-_"Eric, hey. I had no idea you were dropping by today. What can I get you?" _The strip club manager Samara, or "Bunny," as she was often called, smiled as she saw him. She was married to one of the oldest members of the club, Jake Mitchell, who was currently away serving time.

-"_A glass of bourbon will be fine love. Just have that new cute redhead bring it to me. Bunny, I don't want anyone except Caleb to disturb me. So unless the club's on fire no one can come up, is that clear_?"

Samara nodded her head to him before heading downstairs and pouring Eric's drink. She passed it to the new girl, sending her up. Eric had always been a cheerful person and he use to know how to have fun at parties. But that was a long time ago, when Jake hadn't went to prison, and when Eric had yet to become the president and virtually let the one person he had ever cared about go so that he wouldn't corrupt her life. Samara sighed wondering where Melissa was now. That girl used to be a spitfire that would always give Eric a run for his money and would never allow him to try shit on her.

Hours later, Eric returned home after sorting out some of the club's problems as well as some of his personal frustration. He noticed Melissa's car was parked outside the house and against his better judgment he made his way to her front door. He knocked on it and waited for her to answer.

Melissa opened the door, a scowl appearing on her face when she saw Eric standing there. She was wearing a white shirt and a denim skirt that Eric used to tease her about. Eric took her fury in and for the first time in a long time he felt tired about everything.

-_"May I come in?" _Melissa stepped aside, clearly not pleased at having him inside her house. _"I was surprised to see you got back from Europe. I thought you would be gone for _a_ while _longer_." _

_-"I don't see how that's any of your business. You are not my boyfriend anymore. You gave up the right to ask me those questions when you told me that you had slept with another woman on our anniversary. Now say what you _have _to say and get the fuck out of my house." _

Melissa knew she shouldn't have spoken that way to him when Eric grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, his hands keeping hers against her head and his knee parting her legs slightly.

_-"You are still a spitfire, aren't you legs?" _His breath on her neck gave Melissa goose bumps. Eric brushed his lips against her collarbone before he raised his head, studying her. _"_I _warned you the last time we saw each other, Melissa, _that _once you return from Europe, I will make you mine for good. That's a promise I will keep no matter what."_

_-"Huh. I'm sorry, but you must've hit your head while I was away if you think _I'm_ still interested _in_ dating the guy who probably screwed every whore from here all the way to Japan. Give me some _credit. My_ taste in men has improved a lot. I mean after dating you, any man I dated was an improvement. Now you said your hello so don't let the door hit your ass on the way of getting the fuck out."  
><em>

Eric's eyes flashed dangerously. He released her hands, grabbing her head and crashing his mouth against hers. Melissa used all her strength to push him away from her before her will crumbled and her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing his head closer to hers. Eric released her and Melissa leaned against the wall, both of them breathing heavily.

-"_I hope you still remember _that_ I always enjoyed foreplay before sex, sugar. I'll be seeing you around." _Eric then left the house, closing the door behind him, and then made his way to his own place, painfully aware of the fact that once more just a simple kiss with Melissa had managed to arouse him to the point where it hurt to even move.

Melissa finally managed to steady her body before making her way to her living room. She froze when she saw the small envelope waiting for her on the coffee table. Opening it, she checked the contents before throwing it inside the fireplace and using it to start a fire. She then went to her bedroom and closed the curtains on the window slightly, knowing Eric would be at his bedroom window checking to see if she was ok after their match.

Returning back home really wasn't a good idea after all. But Melissa had run out of places where she could hide. Perhaps being home would give her the strength she needed to face her own demons...

**_Hello lovelies, _**

**_I'm back with a new fiction. This time I'm going to try and expand my writing skills by dipping into the wonderfull universe SereneCalamity has created in her fiction "Leather and Silk". This story is a spin - off based on the universe she created and will remain canon to it. i hope you guys enjoy this. And before you leave the page don't forget to leave a short review telling me what you guys think ok?_**

**_Nico_**


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa sipped her coffee while staring outside her window. She had been back in town for a couple of days now and she had yet to let her sister and her parents know she was home. She took another sip and pondered what her next move should be. Melissa and Spencer's Nana had died when Melissa turned 24. She had left both girls money in trust funds that would be available for them once they reached 25 years old.

Melissa used that money to buy herself a house and had been planning on opening a small law practice before she left for Europe on her unexpected internship. Two years later Melissa still thought about opening it, despite the fact that both her parents expected her to start working in the family business. She just felt mismatched working with them there. It had never been her dream to work with her parents. It was more like Spencer's dream. Melissa always felt the need for independence.

That's what brought her and Eric together in the first place. They had been neighbors for a while before one of his friends faced a charge of hefty possession. Melissa had agreed to step in and take Jake's case because she had liked him and his wife Samara instantly. She managed to get Jake a deal so that he wouldn't get the ten years the DA was trying to convict him for. Instead, he ended up getting only a three-year sentence.

As she worked on Jake's case, her and Eric had grown closer. He had liked baiting her and she always enjoyed throwing remarks right back at him. Samara used to laugh that the only good thing that came out of her husband's trial was Eric getting serious about a girl. Melissa gritted her teeth as she realized the path her thoughts had taken. She finished her coffee and then headed to the kitchen sink and washed her cup.

Melissa then grabbed a towel and dried her hands. Picking up her phone she dialed her sister's number while going outside to sit on her porch, in a love seat, allowing herself to bathe in the sun. She smiled when she heard her sister's voice on the phone.

-"_Hey Spencer, how's my favorite Bridezilla doing?_" Melissa heard Spencer's loud squeal over the phone when she mentioned she was back in town already. She gave a small chuckle when she heard Spencer complaining that their mother wanted to make a circus out of her wedding. They were arguing about the number of guests, neither woman was willing to back down.

-"_Spencer, calm down. I'll talk to mom and convince her not to add so many people to your guest list. Just how _many_ guests do you want anyway?_" Melissa could hear Spencer's relieved voice over the phone as she answered the question. Finishing the conversation Melissa made a mental note to herself to discuss the guest list with her mother before she informed her parents of her decision of opening a small private law practice.

Walking back inside her house Melissa took a look towards Eric's house, grateful his bike wasn't there. Going up the stairs to her bedroom, she changed into a pair of jeans and a green top before making her way outside the house once more. Opening her front door Melissa frowned when she noticed another white envelope waiting for her there. Taking a look across the street she noticed that Eric had returned from wherever he had been.

Grabbing the envelope, Melissa checked for its contents. After that she threw it in the trash bin. Rubbing her neck she made her way to Eric's front door and knocked on it. She froze as a shirtless Eric opened it, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, his hair wet. He had clearly just finished taking a shower. Melissa swallowed hard, her eyes running over Eric's muscled torso before she finally managed to raise her eyes and face him. Eric watched her, a knowing grin playing on his face.

-"_Enjoyed the view, legs? I must say I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you're still in your 'I'm either bitching at you or not talking to you at all' mode. What's up?_" Melissa's eyes sparked as she faced him while Eric's grin increased. He stepped aside from his door, inviting her inside the house. "_I'd rather not have other people ogle my body as well. Come on in. I promise to keep my hands off you._"

Melissa stepped inside the house taking in the small changes Eric made to it. Making her way to his kitchen she stopped by his counter and leaned against it facing Eric, who had followed her inside the kitchen. Melissa bit her lip, unsure how to explain her reason for visiting him. She knew he would not let her leave without getting answers.

-"_I was just about _to_ leave my house when I noticed an envelope in front of my door. _Do_ you know anything about it? _Did_ you _see_ anyone _leave_ it there? It arrived after you came back earlier._"

-"_I haven't seen anyone leaving anything at your front door. Why? Is there something wrong?_" Eric frowned watching Melissa. She had dark circles under her eyes. For the life of him Eric couldn't remember a single occasion while they dated where Melissa had looked out of place during day time. "_Legs? What is it?_"

-"_It's probably nothing. _Just_ someone playing a prank on me._" Melissa shifted on her feet as Eric raised his eyebrows, studying her face inquisitively, waiting patiently for her to continue talking. He sighed when he realized she wouldn't say another word on the matter.

-"_Have you eaten yet? I was just about to make breakfast after I got dressed. You can join me if you want, but I'm quite sure you'll just come up with an excuse to run away._" Eric opened his fridge and removed some eggs, milk, and bacon before turning his head to face Melissa once more. He noticed she was deep in thought and he doubted she had listened to anything he had said to her in the past few minutes.

Making his way to stand in front of her he leaned his head towards her, towering her body and kissed her. His hands gripped the counter behind her. Melissa gasped in surprise. She had let her guard down once Eric told her he didn't know who brought her the envelope and she only came back to reality when she felt him kissing her. Melissa raised her arms and pushed him away from her, her eyes sparkling with anger.

-"_This shit isn't funny Eric. You said you would keep yourself away._" Eric grinned before taking a step aside, opening a kitchen cabinet and removing two glasses. Melissa clenched her teeth and tried to go around his body and head for the door, but Eric put his hand on the front door and stopped her.

-"_Actually I said I would keep my hands away and I kept my word. If you really plan on avoiding me, legs, you should pay more attention. Now move your cute ass _to_ the chair because you're not leaving this house until I'm certain you have eaten something._"

Melissa sighed as she realized it was best she did as he asked her to. The last time they had a conversation like this she had ended up being late to work because Eric literally dragged her back inside the house kicking and screaming. That had been one of their steamiest sex sessions ever. Judging by the way Eric grinned he was thinking about it as well.

Two years later and the man still had that uncanny way of reading her mind perfectly. Melissa decided to fight fire with fire and tracing her hand over Eric's chest she sat down at the table. She gave him a long playful grin before answering him.

-"_But just so you know, I'm not doing the dishes._" Eric nodded his head at her before making his way out of the kitchen and heading to his bedroom. He put on a pair of boxers and jeans and returned to the kitchen. He found Melissa setting up the table so he made his way to the stove to prepare the food.

-"_How's the club going?_" Melissa asked cautiously. She and Eric had never seen eye to eye about his involvement with the club, however, she had kept her opinions to herself at least when she had been introduced to some of the club members. It was Eric's turn to frown before answering her.

-"_Same old, same old: business, working, and partying. In fact, there's a party going on tonight at the _clubhouse_ if you feel like coming._" Melissa shook her head at him.

-"_Sorry, I plan on seeing my parents. I haven't seen them yet. _Hell_, I didn't tell them I was back in town and they're probably going to freak out about it. Especially since I didn't finish my internship in Europe._"

-"_I'm aware of _that. So_ why did you come home? What was so important that you had to disappoint your parents and their expectations?_" Eric gritted his teeth remembering a particular incident involving a conversation between him and Melissa about her family's expectations of her.

-"_My sister's getting married. I figured this was the best way for me to mend fences with her. I'm tired of always being pit against her by our parents. Right now I'm just going to do things my own way._"

-"_So you finally found the courage to stand up to them? Impressive._" Eric's phone started ringing as they finished eating. Eric rejected the call, walking Melissa to the font door. "_Legs, if you change your mind about the party you know the address, ok?_"

-"_Eric, I'm trying to be civil _with_ you. Given the past that we share, this will be impossible to do if you don't stop acting like this. _Go_ be with someone else. Go screw as many women as you want, but don't expect me to be willing to give you a second chance. I can't. I won't allow myself to be hurt like that a second time._"

Melissa walked away, not bothering to wait for Eric's answer. Eric gritted his teeth, frustrated, watching her walk away from him, back to her own house. As the night came and the party started at the Phantoms' clubhouse Eric waited for a while wondering if by any chance Melissa would show up after all. When he realized she wasn't coming he decided to find himself another companion for the night.

One of the girls that were passed around among his brothers would do just fine to keep his mind away from the spitfire he still cared about. If not, the girl would probably be a good way to relieve the tension and frustration he felt now that his ex was back.


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa drove her car to Rosewood. She was glad that she had decided to keep her house and car and just rent them while she was away. Making her way to the Hastings house, she parked her car in the driveway and walked to the front door.

She knocked on the door and waited for somebody to open it. Knowing her parents they would probably be on their way to the kitchen for a short lunch before heading out to the club or to do their charity work or whatever case they needed to finish on Saturdays.

A surprised Veronica Hastings opened the door, letting Melissa inside the house. As excited as she was to see her eldest daughter, Veronica couldn't help but frown once she saw the dark circles under Melissa's eyes.

-"_Hey, sweetheart. I thought you weren't coming back for another _six_ months. _Why are you_ here? Is everything alright?_" As Melissa took a seat on a barstool and her mother grabbed another set of plates for lunch, Peter Hastings descended the stairs.

-"_Veronica? Who was at the door? Melissa? Why are you back?_" Peter Hastings stopped himself short when he saw Melissa sitting on the chair. Veronica gleefully smiled at him before turning her head to face Melissa.

-"_Well I managed to finish my internship earlier than I _thought_ and after speaking with Spencer on the phone I decided to come home and help her plan her wedding._" Melissa casually lied about finishing her internship in Europe. Granted, she could still return and finish it if she wanted someday, but for the moment she had different plans.

-"_I know. We're so excited to see Spencer and Toby _get_ married. That boy really has come a long way from being the quiet _neighbor_ boy down the _street_. He was recently promoted to detective and _he_ and Spencer are considering moving back to Rosewood after the wedding._"

Veronica's eyes sparkled with excitement as she spoke of Spencer's plans. Melissa took a glimpse at her father and noticed his grip on his coffee cup had increased. She quickly interrupted her mother before she started asking about her own future plans.

-"_I know. I _called_ her this morning before coming here and let her know I was back in town and ready to start helping with the wedding planning. Which reminds me, Spencer and I were talking about having the wedding here _in_ our _backyard_. She wants to keep it simple and mostly invite just the closest friends and family. I think it's a splendid idea._"

-"_Honey, _I_ don't know about that. Both our family and the Cavanaughs are well known among the community and we don't want to make people feel excluded from such a happy _occasion_. I was hoping we could get one of the ballrooms at the club and have the _reception_ there._"

Melissa cleared her throat and watched her mom, trying to find a way of making her agree to the wedding Spencer had in mind. She knew for a fact that her dad would be of no help to her. Party planning was something Peter left his girls to handle and then he would just simply pay the bill.

-"_How about just inviting them _to_ the church ceremony and keeping the _reception_ just for close friends and family? That way everyone _is_ satisfied._" Veronica pondered the suggestion and nodded her head in approval while Melissa smiled at winning the argument against her mother. She knew that she was up for another one that would really upset both her parents.

-"_So, Melissa, _now_ that you're back in the _US_, how about coming to work with us at the family firm? You know we've kept _a _position _open for you_ there._" Peter's voice reminded Melissa that she needed to clear things up with her parents fast.

-"_Actually, _Dad_, I'm going to open _my own_ small private practice. I want to _try_ and spread my wings a little. Besides, working at the family _firm_ has always been something Spencer _wanted_. I don't want to move back to Rosewood. _Not_ yet anyway. Who knows, maybe in a couple of years? But for now I just want to be independent._"

Silence fell inside the kitchen as both Peter and Veronica stared at Melissa. She studied both of them with her eyes, waiting for their reactions. Once more Veronica smiled, letting Melissa know that her decision was ok with her.

-"_I think it's a _wonderful_ idea. It will allow you develop your skills and be ready to take over our _business_ once your father and I retire. Don't you think that's a great idea, Peter?_" Melissa watched her father exchange a glance with her mom. Something felt off about them. It almost felt as if they were hiding something from her.

She, however, pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she raised herself from her chair and prepared to return home. Kissing her parents goodbye Melissa left the house, got inside her car, and returned home.

Several hours later Melissa made her way to a small coffee shop and bought herself a latte. She noticed several members of the Phantoms riding down the street and shook her head at the sight. As she opened her car door she heard someone call her name. Turning around Melissa was surprised to see a young, slender brunette looking back at her. Melissa placed her coffee on top of her car before walking over to the young woman and hugging her.

-"_Livvy! It's so good to see you. I was going to call you _one of _these days and let you know _I_ came back home._" Olivia and Melissa had gone to high school together. They both loved to play the violin and had become friends bonding over it. They remained best friends up until Melissa's departure to Europe two years ago.

-"_Well damn, girl. If this is what two years in Europe does to you I'm never setting foot there._" Olivia had never been one to beat around the bush. She clearly noticed the dark circles under Melissa's eyes and quickly moved to interrogating her. Melissa sighed and motioned for Olivia to get in her car.

They drove back to Melissa's place, picking up a pizza and a bottle of wine on the way. Once Melissa parked her car in her driveway, the two girls made their way inside Melissa's place. Olivia had been the only person Melissa ever spoke to about Eric and what their relationship was like.

-"_So did you see him yet?_" Olivia put some slices of pizza on her plate and grabbing her glass of wine, she headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. Melissa did the same thing and sighed as she turned her head to study her best friend.

-" _I did see Eric. He was on his porch when I arrived home and went to do some _grocery_ shopping. He dropped by to do his usual "I'm marking you as mine" shit and then I ate breakfast over at his place this morning._"

-"_Back up. You've been in town for what 2 days now and you've already slept with your ex?_" Olivia raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at her friend, surprised by what she was hearing.

-"_God no. We didn't sleep together. I _went_ over to ask him something and he made me stay over for breakfast. Do get your mind out of the gutter._" Melissa took a look outside the window, noticing Eric leaving on his bike.

-"_Then if you're not _getting_ laid why aren't you getting some decent sleep? What's going on?_" Olivia rested her head on the couch, watching Melissa and waiting for her answer. Melissa closed her eyes and decided to tell her what was going on. If nothing else Olivia had always been good at gathering information and giving her great advice.

**Pam Pam chapter 3 is done! And I****'m really enjoying the way this story is coming together. Especially over the next few chapters. Have fun reading.**

**Nico**


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa took a sip from her glass before she started talking. She settled into a more comfortable position, pulling her legs closer to her body and hugging her knees.

-"About six months after I left for Europe someone started stalking me. While I was in London I would travel once or twice a month to visit different European cities. I would get envelopes at work and at home filled with post cards. Post cards of the places I visited. For instance if I went to Milan over the weekend and saw Duomo di Milano, I would get an envelope that would have post cards with the cathedral on it. I then went to the police and asked for their help but they couldn't find a single thing so I fled home, hoping it would stop. I was hoping that my stalker wouldn't be able to follow me here. And I was wrong. The first day I got back I got an envelope full of cards of places I visited in London."

Olivia frowned when Melissa finished her story. She grabbed her glass of wine and settling herself against the couch cushions she studied her old friend. Eventually she gave a long sigh before answering her.

-"_Girl, you need to talk to your ex. Ask him to take a look into this. I know you don't want him to get even more involved _in_ your life than he already is but he should know what's going on. Since the police have no idea who's behind this I think your ex is your best chance of handling it._"

Melissa turned her head to look out the window towards Eric's house. She bit her lip, frustrated. Ever since she came back home she had been tempted to go running to Eric and let him know what was going on. However, Melissa didn't feel any comfort at all at the idea of letting him creep back into her life again. .

While she had no doubt Eric would step in to help her, Melissa felt that she wouldn't like the price she would have to pay for Eric's help. Olivia sighed watching Melissa ponder the idea. She knew her friend had been hurt by Eric's past actions, however, Olivia had seen them together before and the way Eric looked at Melissa clearly stated that she meant a lot to him. Whatever it was that made Eric hurt Melissa, Olivia felt that they now had a second chance at dealing with it.

The two women continued talking through the evening. Olivia ended up spending the night in the spare bedroom. Melissa tossed and turned in her bed the entire night, her mind going over her relationship with Eric.

-"_Eric _what_ the fucking hell do you think you're doing? You had no right to grab me away from my date. Just who the hell do you think you are? What's _the_ matter with you?_" _Melissa felt pissed. She had been on a very pleasant date with one of her father's junior associates when all of the _sudden_ Eric showed up and kicked her date out of her house. _

_He had then dragged her to his own house, not stopping _even though_ Melissa had trouble keeping up with his long paces. Once they reached his house he pushed her inside it, slamming the door behind her. Melissa had made her way to the living room and than she started yelling at him._

_Eric had let her yell at him, taking long breaths trying to calm _down_. Once Melissa was done yelling he grabbed her arm and bringing her body close to his he crushed their lips _together _in a kiss. He then pushed Melissa against _the wall_, knocking one of his paintings _off_ it. Melissa tried to push his body away from hers, but he simply grabbed her hands and kept them above her head in a _tight_ lock._

_-"Just consider yourself lucky I didn't beat the living shit out of the poor moron. I'm only going to say this once, Melissa. _If you ever_ go on a date with him or anyone else again, you won't like my response." Melissa stared at him, struggling to release her hands as he spoke._

_-"You don't get to say stuff like that to me, Eric. You're the one that _made it pretty clear that you weren't _interested in me. So if I choose to date or screw _any other_ male on this planet, that's my _business_, not yours. You had your chance." _

_Melissa's words dripped with venom and sexual frustration. Weeks before, Eric had dropped her off at home after one of her _court_ meetings with Jake Mitchell. They had flirted and ended up making out on her porch. _However, Eric_ had backed away, claiming he was not interested _in_ getting involved with _his_ friend's attorney. _

_Melissa had let him walk away, feeling rejected by his actions. She had then decided to start going out more to forget about her sexy _neighbor_. And leave it to Eric to find ways of always _cock blocking_ her dates with phone calls or texts or unexpected visits. Tonight, however, he had crossed a line when he had kicked her date out. _

_Eric's eyes flashed after Melissa finished talking. _His_ grip on her hands _tightened_ while he used his other hand to keep her head in one place. He then proceeded to kiss her roughly. Melissa bit on his lip, making him release her head when he felt blood in his mouth. His hand lowered to her neck, feeling _her_ breath catching in her throat while she stared at him, fire burning in her eyes. _

_Releasing her hands Eric put his hands on both sides of her head, blocking her escape. Melissa, however, bit her lip. She felt hot and bothered and excited by the idea of having made him jealous. Grabbing him by his neck she brought his head to hers once more, their lips hungrily looking for each other's. _

_Eric's hands sneaked under her dress, removing it. He stopped once he realized she wasn't wearing any type of underwear beneath it. His eyes once more flashed dangerously at the thought of her behaving like that for another man. He resumed kissing her, hoisting her legs _around_ his waist while he pushed her harder against the wall. _

_Dropping his head to kiss her breast he sucked it, feeling her hands _removehis belt_. _She then _started working on his jeans _button_ and zipper as well. Eric put her down only to remove his shirt and jeans, standing only in his briefs. He then took Melissa in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. _

_Hours later a panting Melissa settled her head on his _chest_, his hand entangled in her hair. She bit his nipple lightly before turning her face to study his. While a satisfied smirk was plastered on his face his eyes were still brewing a storm. _

_-"I wasn't planning on sleeping with him. Given the way you had basically ruined all my dates ever since we made out a _few_ weeks ago I figured it would be only a matter of time before I managed to make you snap and take matters into your own hands." _

_-"You're lucky I didn't kill the guys you dated _these_ past few weeks. Legs, don't ever try to pull a stunt like that _again_. I _don't_ like having my woman dating around. And believe me the only reason why I tried to keep myself away was because you and I come from _two_ very different worlds. I was trying to do the noble thing and keep myself away from you and I ultimately failed miserably to do so. But as long as we're doing this thing we're exclusive. No dating or sleeping around." _

_-"_Possessive_ much?" Melissa raised her _head_ and _kissed_ him softly, feeling his cock hardening against her hip. _She threw_ her leg around his waist, lowering herself on him _and_ letting his hands travel over her body, grabbing her breasts and encircling her nipples. As _they_ started _to move together,_ Melissa brought her head to his _and kissed him again…

Melissa sighed as she let herself fall on her pillows. That first night with Eric had been amazing. Even now, years later, she could still feel his touch and taste his kiss. Her memories of that first night with him were all she needed to bring herself over the edge whenever she felt it had been too long since she'd been with anyone.

Making her way down the stairs for a glass of water she noticed Eric had returned back home after what she assumed had been a long night of partying at the Phantoms clubhouse. Shaking her head she watched as Eric entered his house, her eyes locked on his ass while he moved. .

She was glad she hadn't bothered turning the light on inside her kitchen once she came downstairs because the look Eric threw to her house from his doorway made her feel as if he had sensed her watching him. Turning on her feet she made her way back inside her bedroom.

Once she sat down on her bed she noticed his bedroom light was on while he moved around it naked. Melissa grinned watching him, as she was now certain he had felt her presence earlier and was putting on a show for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa made her way across the shopping mall. She had promised Spencer that they would meet there and look for some nice wedding invitations. Given the truce Melissa managed to come to with Veronica regarding the number of invites at the church and at the reception, Spencer wanted to have two very different types of invites. Her meeting with Spencer also gave Melissa the perfect excuse not to be home once Eric woke up after his late night.

Melissa had dropped Olivia back at her own place after breakfast before heading to her meeting with Spencer. Reaching the meeting place Melissa felt a wave of relief hit her when she saw her sister. It felt as if for the first time in a long while she could afford to allow herself to forget about everything else and focus on somebody else.

-"_Melissa, hey. You look amazing. I like what you did to your hair. It looks so much better now._" Spencer jumped from her seat and hugged her sister. Melissa gave a small, forced smile, her arms wrapping around Spencer's body. "_I can't believe you finally gave up the green and blue hair extensions. They made your hair look like a _pixie's_._"

-"W_ell I got bored with having my hair short so I decided to return to my natural hair _color_ and let it grow again. How's Toby doing? And how are you adjusting to the bridal nerves?_" Melissa studied her sister and noticed she was glowing. Her engagement had made Spencer a very happy woman.

-"_He's fine. We're currently trying to figure out what the _appropriate_ attire would be for him to wear at the wedding. I mean mom and dad are pushing towards a tux. His parents want to see him in a suit, but _I _just love his dress uniform. So that's a _tough_ one._"

-"_And here I thought that what to wear at the wedding would be a more difficult decision for you, given that you're the bride. Speaking of which, _do you have any idea about what kind of wedding dress you'd like to wear_?_" Melissa smiled walking beside Spencer as they headed to the stationary store. "_And who is your wedding coordinator?_" Spencer sighed and turned her head to look at Melissa, who frowned. "_No. Spencer, I don't want to hear it. I'm busy. I plan to open my own law practice _and_ I don't have time to be your wedding coordinator._"

-"_But you have to do it. Seriously Melissa, our parents listen to reason only if you're the one telling it to them. And I can't deal with Toby's _stepsister_ bitching around us. Please, you have to do this. You've planned every party our parents have thrown for the past decade. I really don't trust anyone else with my wedding. Do this for me and I'll make you my Maid of _Honor_ and spare Hanna of all the horrible speeches that go with the job._" Spencer was practically doing the Hastings version of begging on her knees.

-"_Fine. I will do it. _I'll_ be your wedding coordinator, but you don't get to make _2 and 3 A.M _wedding related calls, nor do you get to change your mind every _five_ seconds about stuff related to the wedding and you most certainly won't try to find me a date for the wedding. My terms are non _negotiable,_ ok?_"

Several hours later, as Melissa returned home after her outing with Spencer, she found Eric sitting on her porch stairs. She stopped in front of him and frowned. Eric was a mess. His clothes were disheveled and he seemed to have been running his hands through his hair several times over. When he finally raised his head to look at her, Melissa took a step back.

In all the time they had dated she had never felt scared to be near him. His eyes as he stared at her, however made her worry. Anger, sadness, pain, and a hint of fear were there inside his eyes. Taking a deep breath Melissa returned to her original place while Eric raised himself from the stairs. He didn't give her time to react as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, crushing her to him.

-"_Bunny is dead._" Eric's words shocked Melissa. She froze in her spot as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. How could this have happened? Bunny had always been a fun girl, full of light, and she had genuinely been a great friend to Melissa.

-"_What happened, Eric?_" Melissa finally released herself from his hug and turned her head to look at him. She didn't put any other distance between them. It wasn't necessary. Eric's mind was miles away. Melissa shivered as her own shock faded and sadness replaced it. She felt tears on her cheeks. Eric raised his hand and wiped her tears away.

-"_Somebody attacked her after she went to see Jake at the prison today. She took a beating and was taken to the hospital. We were told that she was _stable, but an_ hour later we got a message from Caleb's girl telling us Bunny was gone._"

Silence fell between them as Melissa closed her eyes. A sudden gush of wind passed them, making her hair flow around her face. Melissa opened her eyes and looked at Eric once more. She sighed as she stepped aside him and walked towards the door, removing her keys and cell phone. She quietly gestured for Eric to follow her inside the house.

Eric closed the door behind him and followed her inside the small living room that Melissa was currently using as an office. He studied the changes she had done to the room, waiting for her to say a word. Melissa instead dialed some numbers and started making things move in order to get Jake out of prison for his wife's funeral.

Eric lowered himself on the couch, getting comfortable as he waited for her to finish talking on the phone. Melissa's scent filled his nostrils and soon he found himself falling asleep, lulled by the sound of her voice. Melissa let him sleep on the couch while she continued arguing over the phone, knowing that Eric probably hadn't gotten any sleep after returning from the club's party.

Several hours later an exasperated Melissa put down the phone. She had managed to make the necessary arrangements for Jake to be released. She had pushed for the judge to allow him to be released for a few days, however, the DA argued her reasons. They had eventually managed to settle on an agreement for Jake to get a few hours to be at the funeral under strict supervision.

Melissa moved to her kitchen and started cooking dinner before returning to the living room. As she lowered her hand to touch Eric's shoulder, he caught it easily. Melissa shivered slightly as she looked at Eric.

-"_I managed to convince the judge to release Jake for a _few_ hours to attend Bunny's funeral. He will be severely guarded by the police._" Eric nodded his head, his eyes narrowing as he took in her words.

-"Phoenix, I don't want you to come to the funeral." Melissa bristled as she heard him use her old nickname. It was the only name the boys in the MC knew her by. She and Eric got matching phoenix tattoos when she and Eric started dating and Eric had introduced her to his boys as Phoenix and the nickname remained.

Eric's voice was cold and something seemed off about the way he told her that. Melissa wondered why he would ask her to keep her distance. Eric was well aware that Bunny had been her friend so why would he request she stay away from the funeral? Understanding dawned on her face as Melissa studied Eric.

-"_You know who killed her, don't you? Is that why you want me to stay away from the funeral?_" Eric sighed. Leave it to Melissa to walk right into the middle of his shitty, messy life. He released her hand, making his way to look out the window.

-"_The hospital staff told us someone wearing a patch was inside Bunny's room. However, none of the Phantoms set a single foot inside the hospital. I had all the buys _go into church _the entire morning and we only stopped after Bunny's death. A member from another _MC_ is responsible for her death and I'm not taking chances with you. I won't allow you to be put at risk._"

Melissa covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at him in disbelief. She remembered him telling her during one of their arguments that the brotherhood was a family. That was when he told her that every time he and his brothers met up to discuss things they would refer to their meeting as "going into church."

The club members were all like brothers and the club was a huge family. And now one of their old ladies was dead. There was definitely a lot more going on. She was unsure, however, whether she wanted to know more details of what was going on. .

-"_But why would anyone come after me? We're not together anymore, Eric._" Melissa tried to reason with him despite the fact that his news only added to her own problems. Eric looked at her, exasperated.

-"_You can't be serious about this, Phoenix. Samara wasn't just one of the old ladies. She worked for us as well. You are our attorney, not just my ex. I have no idea why Bunny is dead, but I'm not going to let you get involved any further. If I have to tie you down to stop you from coming I will._"

Melissa gritted her teeth, turned on her heels, and walked away from the living room. She walked back into the kitchen and started setting the table. Arguing with Eric would be pointless. She had no doubt that he would follow through with his threat about preventing her from going to the funeral. Removing a plate from a cupboard she placed it forcefully on the table.

Eric watched her from the doorway. When Melissa grabbed the plate and frustratingly threw it at the wall, he made his way to her and once again hugged her. He kept her in his arms as she let her anger and sorrow over loosing Bunny come out. Eventually he released her once she finally calmed down.

-"_I won't come to the funeral. _You_ have my word. Eric, I think you should leave. I need some time on my own._" Eric nodded his head, making his way to the door.

-"_Call me if you need anything. Phoenix? For the time being one of boys will keep an eye out on you. Just to be safe._" Eric left the house closing the door behind him, making his way back to his own place. Melissa watched him go before crumbling to the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and started crying over her friend's death.


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa spent the days following Bunny's death making arrangements and keeping herself busy with the opening of her office. She had found a small but clean place near the Phantom's garage and she had been applying for her necessary permits for opening her office. Olivia had agreed to be her administrative assistant.

As the days passed Bunny's funeral day arrived. Melissa took that day and the following day off work to allow herself time to grieve. She stayed at home the entire day and night of the funeral, not in the mood to face the outside world. She decided to clean her house the following morning and then as the afternoon came she made her way to her car and then drove to the cemetery to visit Bunny's grave.

She placed a flower bouquet there and remained silent, praying for her friend. Tears she had kept inside ever since Eric had left her house the Sunday Bunny died fell on her cheeks. She searched her purse for a handkerchief and stopped when someone handed her one.

Turning her head she noticed Eric standing there with a grim look on his face. She took the handkerchief and dried her cheeks before turning her head to take a final look at the grave. She then made her way to her car, Eric following her silently. The air was charged with electricity as he took her car keys and sat down in the driver's seat. Melissa decided not to say a word while Eric drove them both back to her place.

-"_I thought we had an understanding that you wouldn't go to the cemetery._" Eric's voice boomed through her living room. Melissa turned her head to look at him, her eyes filling with anger and frustration.

-"_We did. I said I wouldn't come to the funeral and I didn't. But _seriously_? Were you really expecting me to not go and pay my respects at all? Do you honestly know me so little, Eric?_" Melissa removed her shoes and threw them across the room and then walked to the couch and sat down. Eric started pacing around the room, his posture completely stiff.

-"_I do know you better than that. That's why once I finished my business at the clubhouse today I decided to check on you. I had hoped you would actually keep your distance and not go there. You were easy to find. Fucking Christ, Melissa, when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it._"

-"_You what? I don't believe it. Just who the hell do you think you are to try and boss me around? You are not the boss of me, Eric. You don't get to barge _into _my life every time it pleases you and order me around. I don't take shit like that from anybody, least of all you._" Melissa raised herself from the couch and threw a photo frame at his head.

Eric dodged it easily and then grabbed her hands, bringing her body close to his. The couple stared at each other for a short moment before Eric's mouth descended and claimed Melissa's. His hands released hers and went to her waist as her arms locked around his neck.

Eric's hands lowered on her body and scooping her in his arms he easily carried her to her bedroom. Placing her near the bed he waited for her to decide what to do next. Melissa felt as if she was on auto pilot. She started working on Eric's clothes while he helped her out of hers. Right now she didn't care about them not being together or how much he hurt her before. She needed to feel relief. She needed to know that he was still alive, still there to annoy her.

Their underwear quickly followed and Melissa moaned as Eric entered her. She gripped his shoulders as he drove himself into her, bracing one of her hands against the bed's headboard. Eric moved hard and fast and he certainly didn't hold back. Sweat soon covered their bodies as they kept the harsh rhythm.

Grabbing her waist, Eric spun them around so that she would be on top of him, his hands playing with her breasts as Melissa threw her head back and rode him. She closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her. As her moves became more erratic while her orgasm approached, Eric once more turned the tables, placing Melissa under him and raising her legs over his shoulders.

He used his hands to keep them there as Melissa used the headboard as leverage once more. Melissa reached her peak, her head trashing on her pillows as Eric grunted, reaching his own release. He collapsed next to her on the bed, his arms locked around her body.

They fell asleep together, their soft breathing was the only thing to disturb the silence in the room. Several hours later Eric woke up to see Melissa's side of bed empty, his sleep being interrupted by his phone ringing. Picking it up, he cursed before answering it.

-"_Caleb? What's up? I realize I'm late, I got delayed by something. I'll be there shortly, brother._" Eric hung up the phone just as Melissa entered the room. She sat down by the window, looking out." _Phoenix? Is everything alright?_" Eric turned his head to watch her and froze when he heard Melissa's words.

-"_I think you should go. I can't do this with you anymore, Eric. Sure we have chemistry, an explosive one I might add, but the last time you smashed my heart it took me months to put it back together. I'm not going back down this road with you._"

Eric got dressed silently as she spoke. He knew she had been hurt badly by his actions before, he just didn't have it in himself to tell her the truth behind them just yet. For now he decided to give her time and space to calm down. And once the shit with the club was over he would make sure to come clean to her about everything.

-"_Fine. You win. I'll keep myself away from you as long as you won't do anything stupid that might put your life at risk._" Eric kissed her gently on the lips, caressing her neck with his thumb before he headed out of her bedroom.

Melissa sighed as she heard him close the front door behind him. She watched him cross the street over to his house before she turned on her heels and headed down the stairs as well. She had been scared once she woke up and realized how comfortable and familiar it had felt to wake up wrapped in his arms.

Shaking her head she went and picked up her shoes from the living room. As she went to the front door and locked it for the night she noticed a piece of white paper taped to her outside table. Frowning, she made her way to it, wondering what it was. Melissa gasped as she read the message.

"_Get rid of your boy toy or I will make sure he joins your friend in the afterlife..._" Melissa removed the note with shaking hands, wondering how Eric had missed the note when he left for his house. Her stalker problem had apparently just escalated to the point where Eric was in danger as well. Sighing, Melissa returned inside the house, taking a mental note of calling Toby and asking for his advice in the morning.


End file.
